Gilbert twin
by Katerinapinard
Summary: Elena and Jeremy have a sister, Isabella. She's Elena's twin and has a few powers. The story follows the same plot as the tv show, with a few modifications. It starts at season 1, episode 1.
1. Chapter 1

_The young couple were driving back to their hometown listening to music, when suddenly; they hit someone with their car. The man went outside to see if the person was still alive, while his girlfriend called the hospital. She went to see her boyfriend to tell him her phone was dead. She jumped when his body was thrown on the car. _

"_DARREN!"_

_She screamed when the mysterious man attacked her and…_

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP…

Ugh! First day of school. Perfect. No really not. I pulled out my 'dream journal' as I liked to call it and wrote down last night's dream. It was my mother's idea to write them down, since my dreams were special, they would happen. It's like if I can see in the future. Some people would think it's cool or awesome, like having a superpower, but believe me, it isn't. I don't always get them when I sleep. I also get them when I touch someone or something. Not all the time, or it would be awkward, but often enough.

I got up and got dressed. I put on a pair of leggings and an Avengers tank top. Oh, did I forget to mention it? I'm a fangirl. Yes, those crazy girls who love fictional characters actually exist. I brushed my long hair and put on a slight touch of makeup. I went downstairs and smiled at the smell of coffee. My twin and my aunt Jenna were already downstairs. Elena and I are twins, yes, but we aren't really alike. She has dark hair and dark eyes, whilst I have blond, almost golden hair and eyes the color of lapis lazuli, a really beautiful shade of blue. I had glasses and she didn't. She was a popular cheerleader, while I was a nerd who had her nose stuck into books or watching one of the many TV shows I loved. Probably, the only thing we had in common was that we had the same face, which was freaky, like looking into a mirror.

"Toast, I can make toast!" Jenna announced to us and I chuckled. Everyone is able to make toast.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena stated while pouring herself a cup of it. I handed her a glass and she did the same for me.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked walking inside the kitchen.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" she asked us. And Jeremy took the money she was handing us.

"Jerry! Gimme some!" I said with a pout as he rolled his eyes and handed me half of the money he had in his hands.

"Anything else? A number two pencil?"

"We'll be fine Jen. Bon's gonna drive us to school so no problemo! Let's get going people! Chop Chop Chop!" I shouted while clapping my hands. They all stared at me weirdly but then shrugged. They all knew I was pretty cray-cray! "SHOTGUN!" I yelled as I ran to Bonnie's car, but Elena was already there. She always was the fastest. I sighed and sat at the back. I started to read a fanfiction on my phone while Bonnie and Elena were talking about stuff, like the fact that Bonnie's grams was saying that she was a witch and yadayadayada. Suddenly, Bonnie's car hit something and I gasped, being pulled into a vision.

"_Somebody help!" Elena yelled, jeremy following her carrying a body bridal style near the group people._

"_Vicky, what the hell?" Matt said after seeing the body of his big sister covered in blood. Tyler rushed to see his girlfriend, while Elena called the ambulance. A man subtly walked away from the scene. I couldn't see his face but… _

I snapped out of it when Bonnie and Elena were looking at me with a concerned expression on their faces.

"Izzy?"

"Izzy are you okay? You seemed… out of it, just staring at us blankly." Elena stated. They didn't know about my dreams, nobody did except my mother, but she died recently.

"I'm fine really." I shrugged and stared back at my phone.

When Caroline came to see us, I ditched them not wanting to hear them gossip about random guys and stuff. I went to the library given I had twenty minutes before history class. I sat at a table reading quietly a comic book that I recently bought. It was the number 27 of the ultimate superman series. I just loved comic books. I sat quietly until the bell rang. Oh, shit! I'm late! I walked quickly to the history class where Mr. Tanner looked at me with and irritated expression.

"I'm glad you could join us, Miss Gilbert. Please take a seat."

"No problemo" I said and sat in the back of the class, behind my twin. She pulled out her phone and texted me.

**Where were you? -E**

**Library. DUH! -I**

**Obviously. U r such a book worm! -E**

**Not Shit Sherlock!) -I**

**Sherlock? Really? How many times have you watched that show? -E**

**A couple of time… maybe twenty? Idk. -I**

**TTYL Tanner looks like he's gonna kill us for texting in class. -E**

I rolled my eyes, put my phone away and pulled out my dream journal and wrote down my odd vision. This is going to be a very long day.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, watching Once upon a time, when I heard someone knock at my door. Elena came in with I smile which made me raise my eyebrows suspiciously.

"What do you want? Didn't you see the poster on the door that says 'do not disturb, I'm presently occupied fangirling?' Seriously Lena. Captain Swan is about to happen." I said over dramatically which made her roll her eyes at me.

"Come on let's go, the girls are waiting at the grill."

"Do I have to go?" I asked.

"Yes. You need to be more sociable. I'll pay?" she said trying to convince me to come.

"Why didn't you mention that sooner? Let's go!" I said before running down the stairs and opening the front door to see a very hot guy standing there. He looked confused for a second.

"Hey, um… Is Elena here?" he asked.

"ELENA! A VERY HOT GUY IS HERE TO SEE YOU! Sorry, I'm Elena's twin sister. I'm Isabella." I said.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore." He introduced himself and we shook hands. When I touched his hand, I had the same vision as earlier. He looked at me weirdly.

* * *

Stefan POV

We shook hands; she gasped sending me a vision, like Damon does when he's trying to mess with my mind. But she isn't a vampire. How did she do that? The vision was of a girl who got attacked by a vampire. Does she know?

* * *

Isabella POV

"ELENA YOU COMING? WE'RE NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!" I yelled and turned to Stefan, "When she comes down, tell her I'm waiting in the car."

And I went to the car. I sat in the passenger's seat and read a fanfiction about Captain Swan. When Elena finally arrived, the guy, Stefan sat in the back seat.

"Lena, step on it! So Steffy, your new to town?"

"Steffy?" He said confused and Elena chuckled.

"She just gives everyone a nickname."

"Do you like Harry Potter?" I asked him.

"Um…"

"Teen Wolf?"

"Once upon a time?"

"Um…"

"Sherlock?"

"Eh…"

"Arrow?"

"Eh…"

"IZZY! Stop bombarding him with questions!" Elena shouted. I rolled my eyes and continued reading. My twin parked the car and I ran inside. I ordered a hamburger, fries and a Pepsi. Elena will pay. After eating I noticed Tyler and Matt playing pool.

"Hey Matty! Hey Ty!"

"Hey Izzy! What's up?" Tyler said. He's a great guy when you get to know him. At first, I couldn't stand him, but now were like besties. He and Matt are like the only people who can stand me talking about my fandoms.

"Nothing much, ya know, eating, sleeping, reading fanfictions, overreacting about season finales… The basics."

They laughed and we played pool for about a half an hour, until I noticed Elena leaving without me. I hurried to put my coat on and ran after her yelling: "Don't you leave without me you muggle!"

I heard her chuckle and I jumped in the car. Yeah… jumped. I'm kind of cray-cray.

Just a little bit.

* * *

**OK, so I had this idea to add a character, like a sister. I already did that once, but now i'm adding a Gilbert instead of a Salvatore.**

**And she's a fangirl so, theres gonna be references from other shows, movies, books…**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, review or tell me if I should continue or nah…**

**Ciao**

**-Katherine**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war, in our very own Mystic Falls. How many causalities resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner's irritating voice made me snap out of my thoughts. "Miss Bennett?"

"Uh, a lot?" Bonnie answered slowly. The class chuckled, "I'm not sure, like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." he looked around the class and smirked. "Mr. Donovan! would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your invented jock stereotype?"

"It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said and I laughed earning a glare from the teacher. He looked at Elena and asked the same question.

"Miss Gilbert, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical even?"

"I'm sorry I don't know."

"I was willing to be lignite last year for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

The nerve of that man! I fell from my chair and the class erupted with laughter. I didn't fall because of clumsiness, I fell because of what that asshole of a teacher said to my twin. Nobody could talk to my sister like that except me and maybe Jeremy.

"346" I yelled as I got up and added with a normal voice tone, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm sure you aren't paid to insult the students, so why don't you go back to teaching the class. No pun intended."

I sat at my chair and ignored the glare of the teacher as he continued to teach his class. Stefan argued with him about civilian casualties. That was also entertaining. After school, Elena tried to drag me to the bonfire, but me, being the mature one and not wanting to spend my night with drunken teenagers. I had much better stuff to do, like having a Harry Potter marathon. Yup, much better things to do.

* * *

I went downstairs to get snacks.

"Hey." I jumped and turned to my aunt.

"Jen! You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!"

She laughed and I went to the kitchen with her.

"So… whatcha doing?" She asked me. She probably was wondering why I wasn't with Elena at the bonfire, but she knew that I wasn't a sociable person.

"I'm gonna have a Harry Potter marathon. Wanna join me?"

"Sure."

We grabbed snacks and started to watch the first movie. Then the second, and took a break between the third and the fourth to make more popcorn. I thought it was fun that Jenna spent time to watch movies with me. Sometimes Jeremy would watch superhero movies with me, but less than before the car accident. Before we were really close and now that he does drugs, we aren't that close. Elena and I have always been close, since were twins.

We were going to start the fifth one when Elena and Jeremy came in the house and they seemed exhausted.

"What happened?" I asked, but I already knew the answer to that. My vision obviously came true.

"Vicky got attacked by an animal. She's at the hospital." Jeremy said and I nodded. Jenna went to talk to Jeremy upstairs while Elena went to her room to do god-knows-what, probably writing in her diary. I pulled out my dream journal and noted that that vision came true. They all came true, it's just that I usually like to write down the time, to see how long after I had the vision it to happen. It was usually about a few hours or minutes later, sometimes a day or two.

Anyways, Jenna eventually came back and we finished our marathon. It was pretty late, so I went to bed.

* * *

_A couple were making out in their tent, in the middle of a forest. The man left to get something inside of the car. The woman heard a strange noise outside so she went to see what it was. She found her boyfriend's body in and tree, yelled and ran only to be attacked by the thing that killed the guy._

* * *

I woke up full of sweat. Sometimes, having powers wasn't that fun. You're not even able to sleep without having a vision.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up and put on a pair of denim shorts and a Marvel t-shirt. I went to the hallway to find Elena and Jenna talking about a parent teacher/conference.

"Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked peaking inside of his room.

"He left earlier. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a bird house." Jenna replied as she tied her hair in an updo.

I snorted and went down the stairs.

"There is no woodshop, is there?" Jenna asked me.

"Nope."

I made some coffee and Elena drove us to school.

After third period, I met Tyler outside.

"Sup Ty?"

"Nothing much, Iz"

We heard the doors slam open and Jeremy came towards us. And he looked angry. And when I mean angry, I mean ANGRY.

"Hey Tyler!" My little brother yelled, "hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering how Vicky's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Get out of here."

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she gonna make a full recovery? I mean, was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"Jer."I said warningly. We all know Tyler can be a little aggressive when he's mad.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler stated.

"Yeah you keep saying that, but you don't actually do it."

"Jeremy." I said a little louder. I could see Tyler trying to control himself.

"Walk away Gilbert. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicky. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to god, I will kill you." My eyes widened and with that my little brother left.

"Sorry Ty, my brother can sometimes be… annoying."

"You don't need to apologize for him, Iz. Now you know why you're my favorite Gilbert."

"Aw. That's sweet. I love you too, honey."

"Cocky much?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Gotta go. I promised to meet the girls at the grill."

"Need a ride?"

"Yup!"

We walked to his car and he drove to the grill.

"Later Ty!" I yelled as I headed to the table where Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were siting.

"So then what?" Caroline asked Elena who handed me a can of Pepsi.

"What what?" I questioned as I pulled out my chair and sat.

"Elena apparently spent the night with Stefan. And they only talked all night. I mean Elena, we're your friends."

"*cough*twin sister*cough*" I mentioned and they chuckled.

"We just talked for hours." Elena said.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy! Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, SEX."

"OH, god please tell me we aren't going to talk about my sister's sex life."

Elena seemed to think about something, then got up and grabbed her purse.

"Where you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right!"

"Holy Shit, are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do? I mean you just met the guy, what if he's a serial killer?" I said making gagging noises. She rolled her eyes.

"It's easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do."

"You woke up and planned to have sex with him? Seriously, Elena? That sounds desperate." I muttered playing with my straw.

She rolled her eyes yet again, and walked away.

"WAIT! You're my ride!" I yelled trying to get her attention. She just ignored me and continued walking. I looked at the two other girls.

"I gotta go…" Caroline whispered looking behind me, to a man in a black leather jacket. He was standing his back at us, so we didn't see his face, but it was a hot back. Caroline left and I looked at Bonnie.

"Can you give me a ride?"

"What's the magic word?" She sang. I pretended to think about it.

"Avada Kedavra?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her keys.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Bonnie dropped me off and I went inside. Jeremy just left from the back door and Jenna seemed frustrated.

"What's up?" I asked as I opened the pantry and got a cookie.

"Jeremy is ignoring me, and he's doing drugs."

"Yikes."

"Yup. And your history teacher is a total asshole."

"You got tannered. Don't worry, we all did. What did he say?"

"That I am not fit to take care of three teenagers. One who takes drugs and one talks back in class."

"Sorry, but he gets on my nerves."

"It's okay, I don't blame you. You don't know how many times I wanted to punch him in the head."

"Ok. I'm gonna go to my room to check out Tumblr. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure. If you see Jer later, try to talk to him."

"No problemo."

Later, I went to the grill and saw Tyler who was watching Jeremy give pills to Vicky. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?

"He's deadling? I'm sooooo gonna kill him."

"Before you get all homicidal, wanna play some pool? Loser pays supper?"

"It's on like Donkey Kong!"

I won so Tyler had to pay. Yay! We ate and Caroline eventually joined us with Bonnie and Matt. Jeremy walked to us and seemed worried.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicky?"

"You're her stalker, why don't you tell us?"

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry pill pusher, I guess you were replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked with a frown.

"Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy said.

"Are you dealing?" Elena demanded for an explanation. They started talking about how many times Vicky did it with him. OMG that girl is such a slut. They all went to look for her but I decided to head home. I had to walk since my car was at home. I suddenly gasped and was pulled into a vision.

* * *

_"Please, Damon. Please don't do this" Stefan warned the man who was holding Vicky Donovan._

_"You couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you can do now." The man, I'm guessing Damon said as he threw Vicky onto Stefan. "Your choice of life style has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks? It's nothing compared to the power that you have. That you now need. Now you can change that. Human blood, gives you that." Veins appeared below Stefan's eyes as he tried to control his lust for blood. He pushed Vicky on the floor. "You have two choices: you can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming vampire in the town square."_

_"This is what you want? You want to expose me?"_

_"NO! I want you to remember who you are."_

_"Why? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to mystic falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."_

* * *

I was pulled back to reality. What the fuck was that vision?


	4. Chapter 4

After snoozing my alarm a few times, I finally got up and put on a pair of high waisted shorts and a batman crop top. I went downstairs and drank my daily dose of coffee. Bonnie drove us to school and we started to talk about Stefan who Bonnie too didn't seem to trust a lot.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie explained.

"And I'm saying don't date the guy, I don't like him." I stated as we walked towards the school.

"And why is that?" My twin asked me.

"How much do we really know about him? You just met the guy, Elena. You don't know what kind of skeletons he has in his closet." I said. I couldn't tell her that I knew the guy she liked is a vampire. She'd think I'm crazy…er.

"Listen, Elena. You're our friend-" Bonnie started.

"Twin" I muttered after clearing my throat. She rolled her eyes and continued her speech.

"Whatever. The point is we are expressing concern about our best friend or twin's, new boyfriend."

"And I love you two for it. I do, but I feel good. It's been a hard year and I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Morning Elena, morning Bonnie, Morning Izzy." Stefan said as he walked towards us. I took a few steps back. Not that I'm afraid, it's just I don't trust him. Wait… why doesn't he sparkle?

"Hey um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone, so… See you guys later." Bonnie said before ditching me. I don't wanna stay with the vampire! and why doesn't he sparkle?

"Bonnie wait!" Elena called, but she was already gone. Nobody talked until I broke the ice.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go to the… Science lab." I said trying to find a random excuse.

"We don't have science today." Elena stated. Argh.

"Then I'll be anywhere but here. Later." I said before ditching them myself. Argh! How could she be so blind her boyfriend is a killer! I went to the library and continued reading my X-men comic book. Before I knew it, the bell rang and I headed to class. Stefan and Tanner had a little game where Tanner would say an event and Stefan would have to say the year it I could say was that Tanner needed ice for that burn.

He had them all right and everyone was impressed but seriously. He probably lived through everything… so he would know the year. How old was he? A thousand? Five hundred?

After we went home Elena had to bribe me to have supper with her, Stefan and Bonnie. A box of doughnuts in exchange for eating with Bonnie, my twin and a vampire? How can I refuse? This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

We were eating in complete silence. It's kind of weird. The only sounds we hear are the clicking noise that the plates do when they get in contact with the forks and knives.

"Well this is awkward." I mentioned.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan, completely ignoring my little comments.

"Well, he let me on the team, so, I must have done something right." Pffff... vampire abilities.

"Girls, you should have seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him and-"

"Yeah we heard." Bonnie and I said at the same time.

"Why don't you tell Stefan, about your family?" Elena asked trying to make the dinner less awkward. I gasped and was suddenly in the front entrance.

* * *

"_Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline's perky voice said. She was holding a delicious looking cake and behind her was Damon Salvatore. The other vampire from my vision._

_"Hope you don't mind." He told us with a smirk._

_"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his big brother._

_"Waiting for Elena and her sister to invite me in."_

* * *

The people around the table were all staring at me.

"Incoming." I muttered and the doorbell rang. Bonnie looked at me curiously and I shrugged ready to slam the door in Damon's face.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline's perky voice said. I rolled my eyes at the weird sense of Déja-vu.

"Hope you don't mind." He told us with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his big brother.

"Waiting for Elena and her sister to invite me in."

"Like that's gonna happen, listen, we don't invite strangers inside our house. Well, Steffy here is the exception but you? I don't think so." I grab the door and was about to close it went Elena glares daggers at me.

"What's up with you?"

"HELLO ELENA! You don't invite vampires inside of a house."

She just stared at me and laughed. SHE LAUGHED. I could see Stefan tense, Damon's smirk faltering and Caroline just staring blankly, a bit confused.

"I think you've been watching a little bit too much 'Buffy the vampire slayer'. Come on in Damon."

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity and went upstairs. Oh wait. THEY HAVE CAKE.

"Who wants cake?" Caroline sang and I grabbed a knife and cut myself half of it. We went to the living room and chatted about this and that. Correction, they talked about this and that, I ate. Damon, Elena and Bonnie went to do something in the kitchen as I was lying down on the sofa, digesting. Stefan and Caroline were talking.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan commented. I frowned. Caroline doesn't wear scarves. They're too tacky for her.

"Thank you it's new."

"Can I see it. I mean would you mind taking it off?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not? You okay?"

"Um… all I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline said clearly confused.

"What are you three kids talking about?" Damon asked as he pushed my feet of the sofa and sat next to me. He turned to Caroline, "Hey, um, you know, Elena and Bonnie are finishing the dishes, why don't you go see if they need help?"

"Does it look like I do dishes?" She said sarcastically.

"Yup" I muttered and she glared at me.

"For me?" Damon insisted. She seemed to think about it.

"Hum… I don't think so."

He looked at her in the eyes and asked again.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." She said and left me with two vampires.

"Great." He looked at me, "How do you know about us?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Okay, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb. I seriously have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"How did you know we're vampires?"

"Damon..." Stefan warned but I ignored him and answered his brother's question.

"I was just fishing. I had no Idea it was true. But if you believe it that badly, I don't care, I mean: fake it till you make it. You know, I won't judge you if you believe vampires are real since I believe the Greek, Norse and Roman gods are real. You know, I know a few psychologists that can help with mental disorders and such. Not to be too forward, or anything, but if you believe you're a vampire, you should get checked. You know what they say:_ Check Yourself before you wreck yourself._ I even have a coupon if you need; third session's free!"

Okay I have to admit I believe the gods are real (don't judge... Just a bit too much Thor and Percy Jackson on my mind), but the rest of my speech is freaking bull. I mean even I don't understand what the hell I said. He seemed convinced about that so he looked into my eyes.

"You will forget what just happened."

"I will forget what just happened." I said and blinked a few times, looking around the room. "What the hell am I still doing here? I gotta watch the Glee season finale! Later."

* * *

_"How do you know about us?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Don't play dumb."_

_"Okay, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb. I seriously have no idea what the hell you're talking about."_

_"How did you know we're vampires?"_

_"Damon..."_

_"I was just fishing. I had no Idea it was true. But if you believe it that badly, I don't care, I mean: fake it till you make it. You know, I won't judge you if you believe vampires are real since I believe the Greek, Norse and Roman gods are real. You know, I know a few psychologists that can help with mental disorders and such. Not to be too forward, or anything, but if you believe you're a vampire, you should get checked. You know what they say: Check Yourself before you wreck yourself. I even have a coupon if you need; third session's free!"_

_"You will forget what just happened."_

_"I will forget what just happened."_

* * *

I woke up in a gasp, full of sweat. How the hell did he make me forget? How do I remember?

* * *

I don't like food, I love it.


	5. Chapter 5

I arrived to school and observed Elena and Stefan. but not in a stalker way. It's like life is a huge TV show and their my OTP. He gave her a necklace. Awww. Elena and I stayed for the game. I wasn't really a sport fan, but since we took Elena's car, I'm stuck with her.

I was a little away from the crowd of people cheering; I was completely in the back, reading a book. Yep, I'm reading a book at a football game. I dropped my book and had a vision.

_"Your still haunting me, after one hundred and forty five years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me, because you loved her. And you torture me, because you still do. And that, my brother, that is your humanity."_

_"Salvatore! What the hell we got a game to play!" Coach Tanner yelled._

_"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon said and flashed to the coach and drank his blood to the last drop.__"Anyone, Anytime, Anyplace."_

"Oh, shit." I muttered before picking up my book and putting it in the car. I went to the place where I saw the murder happen, but I was too late. I found Matt kneeling near the body.

"Matt?" I whispered. He seemed relieved to see me.

"Izzy, call the police!" I pulled out my phone and called the sheriff, Caroline's mother. Soon, ambulance and police cars came and took the body. Matt and I had to be questioned, like they were wondering about the body, how we found it, etc. Elena had left, so, Matt gave me a ride home. Everyone was probably already asleep, so I went upstairs. Elena's light was still open. She was sleeping and Damon was caressing her face…Wait what? I looked again and she was just sleeping with her light open. That's kind of freaky. I closed it and went to my room lost in my thoughts. Creepy much? Watching someone when they sleep? That's like twilight-ish, a real Edward cullen move.

* * *

I was watching the morning news while drinking my coffee, as usual. Logan Fell was telling the reporter and apparently they captured 'the beast' that killed those people. If only they knew.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna muttered.

"Let me guess. You dated that guy?" I asked.

"The worst mistake of my life."

"He's cute." Elena stated. I rolled my eyes. He is no Thor. Thor is hot. His brother too. GAWWWWWD I'M SO IN LOVE WITH A FICTIONAL CHARACTER.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna replied with disgust.

"I second that. He's old."

They chuckled and started to talk about some antique stuff. Stefan eventually came over and he and Elena went upstairs to… do stuff. I played Call of Duty with Jeremy. I was actually good at that game. I mean, seriously, it's not that hard. I even beat him a couple of times. Eventually I had to get normal clothes on, since I was in pj's, and also have to join civilisation. I went upstairs and heard weird noises. Oh god Elena forgot to close her door. Shit. To get to my room I had to pass in front of them doing 'it'. KILL. ME. NOWWWW.

I walked to my sister's room.

"CLOSE THE DOOR YOU FOOLISH MUNDANES!" I yelled then slammed the door. I have been scarred. For life. I hope they had a heart attack. Scratch that. I hope he has a heart attack. I never liked that vamp.

I went to my room and slipped on a camp half-blood shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I heard my phone beep signaling a text message.

**Wanna b my date 4 the founders party? -B **

**KK:) r u gonna come prep here? –I**

**YUP. –B**

**See ya babe;) -I**

Okay, so Bonnie's gonna be my date tonight. That's one problem I can check off the list. The doorbell rang and since Elena's lip locking with Dracula, I'll see who it is. Jeremy arrived there before me and was gonna slam the door which means only one person can be there. TY.

"Sup Ty."

"Nothing much, Izzy. I'm here to get a package for my mom."

"Right here!" Elena cut in bringing a package. "PLEASE BE CAREFULL."

"Yeah, be careful with it, Dick." Seriously, Jeremy? Ugh! You're so embarrassing. Bonnie parked her car besides Tyler's and I skipped past the men glaring at each other.

"Bon Bon! Let's get ready!"

We went inside and she emptied her makeup bag on the kitchen table. Elena joined us and we started to get ready.

"Delicate flower VS naughty vixen?" Bonnie asked us.

"Though call, can we mix them?" Elena suggested. Ew. Those two colors really don't match.

"What about you, Izzy?"

"Neither. I already got a French manicure." I gestured my freshly painted nails. Bonnie started to talk to Elena about something that Caroline told her about Stefan. I wasn't really paying attention. We eventually went upstairs to the bathroom and put on our makeup. Elena wore a beautiful orange dress and Bonnie had a white dress with flowers. I, being the eternal fangirl, had chosen a very cute Marvel dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and reached the middle of my thigh. There were marvel characters everywhere, like Loki, Thor, Ironman, Spiderman, Captain America, well, all of the Avengers. I slipped on a pair of black pumps.

(You can google image it. "Marvel dress")

"Wow, Izzy, you look hot."

"Thank you, Bon, you look amazing."

She grinned and we went to her car. Stefan came and picked Elena up. Bonnie drove us to the Lockwood mansion and we headed up the stairs. Carol greeted us at the door.

"Hello girls, you two look beautiful. Come on inside!" She smiled and we went inside. We grabbed champagne glasses even though were underage, and went to the room with all of the antiques.

"Hey Bon, Look! That's the list of the original guest registry." I read a few names, "Honoria Fell, Jonathan Gilbert, Giuseppe Salvatore… Stefan and Damon Salvatore?"

"What?" Bonnie said, approaching the list with a frown.

"Right here." I pointed the names. That was really odd.

"That's… creepy. Let's go eat." We went to the dining room and took a plate of food. We ate observing the couples dance to this non-danceable music.

"Miss Bennett, would you do me the honor of giving me this dance?" I asked mocking a British accent. She laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dance floor. We danced while giggling like crazy people and earned amused stares from other people. We went to a room where the champagne was hidden and grabbed a bottle. We heard noises and hid behind the door.

"Look around. What's missing?" Carol Lockwood asked a caterer who seemed clueless. "Flames? The candles? Why aren't they lid? There's matches in the kitchen." She said before leaving the room, followed by the guy.

"Bitch." Bonnie and I muttered at the same time making us giggle.

"Watch this." Bonnie whispered. She looked at a candle on the table and concentrated. Nothing happened, so she sighed and started to walk outside of the room.

"Bon…"

She turned and looked around the room, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. All of the candles of the room where lit and there were about hundreds of them. She looked at me with a serious look.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone. Not even Elena. Please." She said and held out her pinky. I laughed and we pinky promised.

"I swear on the Styx."

When Bonnie drove me home, I quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a cropped top, took off my contact lenses and put on my glasses. I made myself a hot cocoa, and sat on the sofa. I grabbed my Percy Jackson book and read a few chapters. I must have fallen asleep; because the next thing I knew was that I was inside a vision.

_"Did you get the gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked._

_"She claims it's packed away in her parent's things." Carol Lockwood mentioned._

_"I can get it." Logan Fell stated._

_"Good. We're gonna need it." The sheriff said._

_"Are you sure?" The mayor asked her._

_"Five bodies all drained of blood. I'm certain."_

_"They've come back."_

I'm pretty sure I know who they're talking about. The vampires.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I wrote this chapter kinda fast cuz my mom just had surgery and it's been really busy here...**

**Does anyone watch Smallville? I'm thinking about writing a fanfic of it...**

**Have a nice day:)**

**-Katherine**


	6. Chapter 6

_Damon's body was lying on the floor of a cell. He was really pale. Stefan and a man were watching him from the other side of the door._

Great. Ever since Stefan and his brother have been to town, I've been getting my visions more often than usual.

I dragged myself out of bed and went to the bathroom. I hummed a random song as I was brushing my teeth. The door opened and I jumped seeing Vicky in underwear.

"Oh, um, Sorry…" She mumbled as she turned away.

"It's ok, I'm done." I announced, flashing her a small smile. I slipped on a green lantern tank top and a pair of black leggings. I skipped downstairs and sat at the table.

"Morning Jen!" I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Izzy. How's it going?"

"A-Okay, Mistah Jay!"

"Did you just call me 'Mistah Jay'? I am not the Joker. I'm way cooler and not a maniac."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Elena rushed into the kitchen and started whispering/yelling at us.

"Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?"

"Yeah" Jenna replied. She is like the coolest aunt ever.

"And you have no objection?"

Oh, Elena, you did it with Stefan and now Jeremy is doing it and you spill the beans? Seriously. Bro code.

"He could be craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just, so, you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Ouhhhlala" I gasped overdramatically.

"So you're actually gonna do it. You're going out with Lo-gannnn." Elena sang. Jenna rolled her eyes at us and continued working on the papers that were in front of her as she explained her plan to us.

"I'm gonna show up and torture him. Yes. And have you heard from Stefan?"

This is getting… interesting. I started to smirk like Loki planning to take over the earth.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, uh, Elena, I, um, I have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days'." Elena told us while doing a very horrible imitation of Stefan.

"Did you call him?"

"Nope. Not going to either." She muttered as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"What? Trouble in paradise? And I was finally starting to ship Stelena!" I whined.

"Stelena?" Elena repeated.

"Ya know, Stefan and Elena. Shipping. Come on, I've explained this to you about twenty-seven times! You take the first few letters of the guy's name, and then add the end of the girl's name. Then, you combine them and form a ship. Ste-Lena. Or St-Elena. Whatever. But FWI, Your ship has set sail."

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna asked Elena. They were completely ignoring me. Annoying muggles! Elena slammed the milk carton on the counter and sighed.

"No, I'm not okay with any of it. I'm not gonna cry about it either. You know, I was gonna write in my diary this morning, and then I thought what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

I had to bite my lip to resist the urge to laugh at that none sense. But sadly, it was too hard so, I burst out laughing and earned a glare from Elena.

"Oh, you were serious?" I turned to Jenna who was trying to hide a smile and I whispered to her, "She's in denial"

Elena rolled her eyes and left the room.

"So, Jenna, let's make a bet. I bet you twenty bucks that she's gonna get back with him by the end of the week."

"I say end of the month."

We shook hands and smirked.

"You're on like Donkey Kong."

Later, Stefan stopped by and started to cook for Elena. Aww. How cute. He went to the kitchen and I skipped to Elena's room. I was sooooo gonna win my bet with Jenna. Elena stared at me weirdly.

"Why are you so exited?" She asked me suspiciously. Argh! She knows me to well!

"Nothing. I'm hungry."

"Okay? Why are you telling me this?"

"Make me a smoothie."

"No."

"Pleeeease."

"No."

I gave her my 'you-killed-my-goldfish-in-kindergarden-you-owe-me' look.

"Fine." She went to the kitchen and I followed happily. She was surprised to see Stefan here.

"OMG, Stefan, what on Earth are you doing here?" I said.

"Eh… You were the one to invite me in? Like five minutes ago?" He said while opening a bottle of wine.

"Riiiight… So now that Stelena is reunited, I shall leave you two kiss and makeup and I shall have my twenty bucks."

They gave me weird looks, again.

"Stelena? You made a bet? With who?" Stefan asked clearly confused.

"According to my sister, that's our couple name. But the second part, I don't understand." Elena said giving me an accusing look.

"Well, me and Jenna kind of made a bet to see when you two would get back together, so like, the sooner the better. CHOP CHOP! Let's get this show on the road!"

Stefan seemed to hide a smile and Elena just glared at me. I then noticed that if I wanted to win my bet, I would have to leave them alone.

"Okay, so… I'm gonna go… do something. Yeah, um. You will not remember this conversation." I said as I did the movement Jedi's do when they do mind control. Elena just rolled her eyes at me and Stefan grinned seeming to understand the reference. I slowly walked backwards away and then ran away. Jeremy was still in his room with Vicky doing God knows what. Well actually, I had a good idea of what they were doing but it's PG-13.

I was bored so I decided to go stalk Stelena in the kitchen. Stefan was talking about his favorite movies, TV shows and singers, which most of them I approved. Others… eeeeeek. I couldn't quite make out what was happening, but I peeked into the window and started jumping of joy! I was twenty dollars richer. Sadly, I slipped on the floor and grabbed the handle of the door to avoid hitting the door, but instead, the door opened and I fell on my ass in the kitchen with Stelena staring at me.

"OH SHIT" I shouted before running out of the room, but then went back inside and stole the food they cooked. I was laughing like a maniac with food in my arms in the hallway. Jeremy opened his door and snatched MY food.

"Thanks!" He yelled and slammed the door shut.

"HEY THAT WAS MY FOOD!"

"Actually it was ours." Elena said crossing her arms.

"Ya gotta learn to share, Elena." She rolled her eyes at me and Stefan, who was behind her, seemed amused. "Now back to the main subject of this evening; are you two together or nah?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes." They said at the same time. Aww.

"Perfect! I'M GONNA BEEEEE RICH. I'M GONNA BEEEE RICH…" I sang jumping up and down while clapping my hands. I quickly sobered up and stared at Stefan right in the eyes. "Oh, and just a friendly warning, Stefan. You hurt my sister I will personally shove a chainsaw up your ass and turn it on. _Capice_?"

He paled and Elena just rolled her eyes at me.

"Overprotective much?"

"PFFF. Not. Just gives me a reason to pull out my pink chainsaw from my closet."

"YOU SLEEP WITH A CHAINSAW IN YOUR ROOM?"

"Yeah. I don't see what the big deal is. What if there's a zombie apocalypse? Or a vampire attack? Or Loki coming to take over the world again? Well that I wouldn't mind, I mean, he is a hottie. WHY ARE ALL THE VILLAINS HOT?" I asked her and she shrugged dragging a confused Stefan away.

* * *

**_I'M PLANNING ON WRITING A OUAT STORY!_**

**_I don't know all the details yet, but yeah..._**

**_Have a nice day!_**

**_QUESTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN:_**

Question: Why are all the villains so hot?

_Think of Klaus, Silas... HAHAHAHAHA:)_

**_-Katherine_**


	7. Chapter 7

It was about eight o'clock when Teen wolf started. I was so excited since it was the season Finale. OHH GOD. Totally fangirling about how hot Dylan O'Brien is. I can't even… agfsdnfjpnsldkfn. Okay, calm down. I'm soo excited to see the maze runner though. I read the book and it was amazing.

I was Interrupting by Elena slamming the front door. Argh. Didn't she know other people were occupied doing important things? God, I mean really.

* * *

_Stefan ran to the entrance of the Salvatore Boarding house with a stake in his hands. He opened the door to find…Elena?_

"_What are you?" She asked._

* * *

So, Elena finally found out that Stefan wasn't normal… Well, that good. Wait no! That's horrible! That means to Stelena won't happen! STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!

Oh Poohbear. I shrugged and went online to watch some of my favorite animes, Black Butler and Vampire Knight. I was fangirling (again) about how hot Sebastian is. I think something is seriously wrong with me.

Right before I went to bed I heard Elena run to her room. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about my precious fandoms. I heard the door to my room open and close, light footsteps on the wooden floor and the sound of pillows and covers move as the person got installed comfortably.

"Elena?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes. It wasn't a surprise to me that it was her, because when she's afraid, she comes to sleep with me. I remember when we were younger; she was afraid of the dark and would sneak into my bed for comfort.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

"_Your being reckless. How much more animal attacks is this town going to believe?" Stefan asked as he started to pace with his phone on his ear._

"_I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon demanded as he poured alcohol on a body._

"_I gave it to Zack to hide. Maybe you shouldn't have killed him."_

"_Ahhh, almost got me. Where is it?"_

"_I'll get it back, but I need time."_

"_What, did you FedEx it to Rome? I want my ring, Stefan. Or my next stops Elena's."_

"_I already want you dead, don't give me another reason to make it happen."_

"_Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."_

* * *

"IZZY! IZZY! OH MY GOD YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Elena yelled and I covered her mouth with my hand.

"SHHH… Elena let me sleep." I muttered and closed my eyes.

"IZZY!" Elena shouted.

"WHAAAAT!?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

"Oh… Damn."I said before walking to the bathroom and taking a couple of tissues and fixing that nose issue. Ohhh, that rimed. I wonder if that trick for nosebleeds from the movie 'She's the man' actually works, so I'll try it.

"Izzy? Are you really gonna put tampons in your nose?" Elena asked.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, and you said that too."

"Oh. And Yeah, it's worth a shot… I mean, What if it actually works?"

"You're crazy."

"AND I'M OUT OOOF MY MIIIIIND! Cause alllllll of meeee loveees all ooooof yooooouu-"

"COULD YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Jeremy yelled from his room.

"Party pooper…" I muttered.

* * *

Elena had scheduled to meet Stefan. She didn't tell me why, but I knew. I followed her to the grill. They sat in the terrace and started to talk and Elena got up to go to the restroom. I seized the moment and sat in front of Stefan.

"Hi Izzy " He said a little awkwardly.

"Stefan." I replied with a poker face. "You need to give Damon his ring back."

"What? How do you know? Did Damon go after you?"

"He didn't. I know what you are Stefan Salvatore, turned in 1864, by Katherine Pierce. I take vervain. But that's not why I'm here. You need to give Damon his ring back before he kills anyone else. Or I will tell the founder's council about choice. Oh, and watch out for Vicky Donovan. Have a nice day." I said before going inside the grill. I sat at the barstool and talked to the bartender.

"Hey can I apply for a job?"

"Yeah sure, here fill these out." He gave me papers and a pen. I started to answer the questions. I needed a job because my allowance wasn't enough to pay for all the merch I was planning to buy. So, applied to be a bartender. ((it's a fanfic, let's say it's possible for a 17 yrs old girl to bartend.))

I gave the guy the forms and went back outside to my car. I noticed that Stefan and Elena were gone so, I'm guessing he's telling stuff about his life.

* * *

3rd Person POV:

Stefan and Elena were walking back to Elena's car, in the forest. Stefan, being a gentleman, opened the door for Elena who was about to enter her car, but she turned to look at him.

"The mind control, you said Katherine used, Do you ever do that to me?" she asked him.

"No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled by vampires. I wanted to, protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off, because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me, you'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

"When Izzy said to not invite Damon inside the house because he's a vampire, did she know or was she being her normal crazy self?"

"Izzy… I don't know what to think about her. When you and Caroline were doing the dishes, I asked her how she knew and all that, but she told me she was just kidding. So I had to compel her to forget what had happened. But today, when you went to the washroom, She told me that she takes vervain and that Damon needs to get his ring back, or else she'll tell the founders council about us."

"So, she knew that vampires exist and didn't tell me?" Elena said, hurt about the fact that her twin sister kept secrets from her. "But how did she know that Damon doesn't have his ring? D-did he go after her?"

"She didn't tell me how but she told me it wasn't Damon."

"Then how?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

* * *

Isabella(Izzy) POV

After eating supper, Elena, Jeremy and I put the dishes away. I was about to go back upstairs to watch some Tyler Oakley videos, but sadly, the doorbell rang. We went to see who it was and surprise, surprise it was Damon Salvatore.

"Jeremy, Izzy, go upstairs." Elena said. Jeremy shrugged and went upstairs as I rolled my eyes.

"You're afraid of me." Damon stated as he observed Elena who was shaking.

"She is, I'm not." I replied as I crossed my arms.

"I'm gonna go on a loop and guess, Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from us." Elena said.

"Ohhh, there's no need to be rude. I was just looking for Stefan."

"I'm sorry, but your brother isn't so… you can leave." I stated.

"Can I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can, I've been invited." Damon said and walked in past Elena and I.

"I told you not to invite him in." I muttered to Elena.

"Let's cut straight to the chase. I'm not gonna kill you. It wouldn't serve to my greater agenda. So, Where's Stefan."

"Not here. You can try to badoo him, but he isn't here."

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to Elena who was shaking. He started to walk toward her. To close for my taste. I pulled a crucifix from my back pocket.

"Really, Buffy? You know that won't work." Damon said and rolled his eyes.

"Really, Spike? Let's see what happens if I do this!" I said and put the crucifix in his face. What he didn't know was that I dipped it in vervain. His face was burnt. "Yeah, I suppose it doesn't work… You better get your face checked. Maybe even put some ice on that. Bye now!" I said as I pushed him outside of my house and slammed the door. I turned to Elena.

"Next time, listen to me and don't invite strangers in our house."

"How did you know?"

"I watch a lot of movies."

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update! _**

**_ENJOY GUYS_**

**_I like cats_**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this is super weird. I've had like ten nosebleeds in two days, every time I had a vision. I decided to call Bonnie, because I thought that she would know something since she's a witch.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Bonbon! It's Izzy. I have to tell you something. Can we meet up later?"

"_Well I have to meet up with my grams later. How about I come over before? Like in an hour?"_

"Sounds good."

So after I hung up, I put on a pair of gray shorts that says Hogwarts on the side in red and a shirt that says 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'. I braided my hair and went downstairs to make coffee. I love coffee.

I spend the rest of the hour watching 'Teens/Elders/kids react to' videos. Elena was at school. I ditched. Jenna's at work. Jer was at the search party for Vicky Donovan. Maybe I should have clued that she was at the Salvatore Boarding house. Whatever. Bonnie's here. I ran to the door, opened it and pulled her inside the house, into the living room.

"Woah, calm down, Izzy, What's up?" Bonnie asked as she sat down on the sofa.

Okay. This is the first ever person that I'm going to tell. How do I do this?

"Okay, Bonnie. You remember at the founders party, a few weeks ago? And I found out that you have powers-"

"Grams says I'm a witch."

"Well that's why I need your help. I have these very bad nosebleeds-"

"-I'm not a doctor."

"Let me finish! Okay, so, I'm about to tell you something that I haven't told anyone. Not even Elena knows this, okay? You have to swear on the Styx."

"I swear on the Styx."

"Pinky swear?"

"I pinky swear."

"So if you tell anyone I get to cut your pinky off. Cool."

"Okay, now tell me."

"Well, ever since I was ten years old, I've had visions."

"Visions of what?"

"The future"

Bonnie looked at me sceptically.

"It's true! Remember when I gasp or I just stare randomly at stuff? That's when I have a vision. It's like I'm Phoebe Halliwell, but not a witch. Wait, look I have proof." I said before running up to my room to get my 'dream journal'. I came back and gave it to her. She went through it quickly, raising her eyebrows here and there.

"I… I believe you."

"You do?"

"I do. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. Now, about those nosebleeds…"

"Right! They obviously aren't natural… Maybe we should ask Grams? She knows much more about magic than I do."

"Okay, then. Led the way."

* * *

Bonnie drove us to her grandmother's house. We got out of her car and walked to the door.

"Hello girls. I had a feeling you two would show up." What's that supposed to mean?

"Hi Grams! We both have questions for you." Bonnie said as she entered the house.

"Hello Miss Sheila." I greeted.

"Hello Bonnie, Hello Isabella." Yeah, that's my real name… don't tell anyone! We entered the house and went to the living room. Bonnie started asking her Grams all sorts of questions about Salem and her ancestors.

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" She asked as her Grams poured us a cup of tea.

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do."

"Grams, everybody knows you're a witch." Bonnie stated as Miss Sheila sat next to her granddaughter.

"They also know it's absurd. Can't be true. I'm just a cookie lady that teaches occult at the university. No one really believes. Don't let them know the truth." The old lady replied and stared at me a little.

"What is the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking about the history for two days. I wanna get to the fun part."

"It's not meant to be fun. Besides, we have to help your friend with her 'situation'." Sheila said as she got up and handed me a Kleenex. Shit, did it start again? I touched below my nose and felt blood. This is getting really frustrating.

"Yeah, my situation. So, I've had these powers for… let's say about six bloody years and I've never had this much nosebleeds before. This is worst than Dean turning into a demon."

"Well, first off, you were right, this is because of your powers, child. Not only are they growing, but your obtaining more powers."

"What am I?"

"You're have second sight. You can perceive the unseen and understand the heart of a person without them saying a word. You can do astral projection, and much, much more. You're basically a very powerful psychic. You may be one of the most powerful beings on the planet."

"Cool! Am I like a superhero? No, no, wait. How is this possible? How can I be a psychic?"

"I do not know, child. Never question the decisions of the fates. But listen to me; there are a lot of people in this world who will try to manipulate you for your power. You must be careful."

"I will be careful."

I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.

Haha. Jk.

"So… about these nosebleeds…"

"They will happen when your powers are either growing or when you obtain a new one. You'll probably get nosebleeds once or twice a year. And one day, they'll just stop, meaning your powers won't grow anymore."

"Cool? I think…"

"Don't you two have school?"

"Noooooo."

They both rolled their eyes at me and Bonnie hugged her grams and thanked her for her help. Bonnie and I walked out and went to her car.

"So Bonbon, what are you gonna be for the Halloween party at school?"

"Caroline got me a witch costume."

"Oh the Irony!" I said as I opened the door and sat on the passenger's seat. Bonnie rolled her eyes and strapped her seatbelt. She started the car and started to drive.

"So, I'm guessing I'm dropping you off at your house?"

"Yup."

"What are you going to be?"

"I dunno yet. I'm either going to be Miley Cyrus, Natasha Romanoff, you know the 'Black Widow' from Marvel, Elsa from Frozen, Katniss Everdeen from Hunger Games or Hermione Granger. I mean, I have all of their costumes."

"So your gonna spend the day getting ready?"

"Yup. No school for me today. I wouldn't want to have a nose bleed every five seconds. I hope it stops soon… Oh and don't tell Elena that I'm ditching. She would kill me. Then bring me back to life. Then kill me again."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." Bonnie smiled. She dropped me off at my house and went to school.

So basically, I learned that I'm a super powerful psychic who can probably conquer the world with her powers. Awesome. Maybe Loki needs help to take over Midgard.

Also, twice a year I'll get super bad nosebleeds meaning my powers are growing. I need help. Maybe while we're at it, let's add to the list that people will want to use me for evil. Woohoo… Maybe camp half-blood can help me…

* * *

_**What's up guys?**_

_**It's Katherine here, sorry for the late up date, but I've been failing math at 43% but I brought my mark back up at 58.8%... I still need to pass!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Okay, so for next week's update:**_

_**What do you want Izzy's costume to be?**_

_**-Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games)**_

_**.**_

_**-Elsa (frozen) **_

_**.**_

_**-Miley Cyrus**_

_**.**_

_**-Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)**_

_**.**_

_**-Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow (Marvel)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me know!**

**-Katherine**


End file.
